Rebuild of Sailor Moon
by Chrissy Sky
Summary: Strange things are happening in Tokyo. Mamoru and his friends find themselves in the middle of it as he searches for the meaning behind his strange dreams. Mamoru/Motoki YAOI YURI.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Rebuild of Sailor Moon  
By Terra Tenshi and Chrissy Sky  
Rating: Mature  
Pairing: Mamoru/Motoki  
Secondary: Rei/Usagi  
Others: Reika/Ami, Kunzite/Zoicite, plus others.  
Summary: Strange things are happening in Tokyo. Mamoru and his friends find themselves in the middle of it as he searches for the meaning behind his strange dreams.

Notes: We expand heavily on Mamoru's background, education, and home life, taking cues and making an amalgamation of things in the anime, manga, and PGSM. Stalker is, in part, inspired by our cat Maggie.

000

_Betrayal. Pain. The smell of burnt flesh._

_A rushing sound in his ears, then a harsh cold. The moon aglow. _

_Dancers in the ballroom. Masks, laughter. Smooth, diaphanous silk. _

_Screams, blood. Tried to protect her. Failure. Loss._

_A stranger wearing his lover's face._

_Death._

_A voice. "The mystical silver crystal… Please!"_

When he woke, all Mamoru remembered were those words. But he got up in the morning, every morning, and went to school. He spent time with his friends and his family.

He pretended that he did not dress up at night and rob jewelry stores and private exhibits across all of Tokyo.

* * *

He was just on his way to the Crown ice cream parlor when something collided with his head. It was more surprising than anything.

Chiba Mamoru picked up the offending object. It was a wad of paper. Unfolding it revealed to be some poor girl's woefully low test score. He looked around for its owner.

A girl was walking in the other direction, two long pigtails trailing in her wake.

"Hey!"

She whirled around, blushing prettily when she saw him. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Mamoru blinked as he stared into wide, innocent eyes. There was something familiar about those blue eyes but he didn't know why.

He offered the crumpled test paper back. "Just try and be more careful next time, alright?"

She nodded, her long pigtails getting all over the place. They sprouted from two buns on either side of her head. "I will!" She took the crumpled paper and stuffed it into her skirt pocket. "I was just so upset about the grade I got and didn't think about what I was doing." Smiling sheepishly, she bonked herself on the head lightly.

Mamoru smiled politely. "It's alright." He wondered how anyone could be so open with someone they didn't even know. Those eyes were completely guileless.

Then she looked down, saw the books he was carrying. "Gen-genetic…?"

"Genetic Screening in Modern Medicine."

"Wow, you're really smart! You must be in college, right? That's so cool... I wish I was smart and pretty like Sailor V, then I wouldn't get bad grades and mama wouldn't lock me outta the house."

Mamoru nodded slowly, taking in the flood of information. "I am in college actually, at KO. Your mother locks you out of the house for bad grades?"

She blushed. "It's not as bad as it sounds! She always lets me back in. It's because I'm such a crybaby..."

He felt the strange impulse to comfort her. This was not like him at all, speaking so much to a perfect stranger. "I think I'd cry too if I was locked out of my house." Briefly, he contemplated child services, but thought the girl might have been exaggerating too.

"Really?"

He nodded, hesitating. "I was headed to the Crown Fruit Parlor. May I buy you a drink before you go home?" He hoped this wouldn't be misunderstood. It wasn't his intention to hit on her. It was only that she was sweet, leaving him with a warm feeling in his chest. That strange familiarity.

She beamed as enthusiastically as a child. "Sure! I mean, you may, thank you."

Mamoru couldn't help but smiling a little. He was strongly reminded of his younger sister.

When he was very young, Mamoru had been in a car crash with his parents. They had died and he miraculously survived. After recovering in a hospital for weeks, he was placed in child services and, thankfully, adopted. His adopted parents had been unable to have a child before him, but a few years after they had a daughter; a gleam in her father's eye named Hina. Mamoru loved her very much.

It turned out that the girl—Tsukino Usagi—knew Mamoru's best friend, though he could not remember ever seeing her at the Crown arcade before.

The Furuhata family owned and operated the Crown Arcade and its two equally popular chains: the Crown Parlor, where ice cream, frozen yogurt, and fruit drinks were served, and Crown Karaoke, acclaimed to be one of the best karaoke bars in Tokyo. Almost since he had been able to walk, Furuhata Motoki had been donning a white apron and working for his parents.

Despite the differences between their families, Mamoru and Motoki had met while attending the same school as children. They, and their fiery partner in crime Reika, had been inseparable ever since.

When they walked inside the arcade, there was a blond as equally bouncy as Usagi behind the counter. His hair may have been four feet shorter, but Motoki was still an incredibly cheerful person. Today, Mamoru thought he spotted an aged Ninja Turtles t-shirt beneath his customary apron.

Motoki smiled in delight when he saw them. "Welcome!"

There were not many patrons in the parlor, which usually had a large after school crowd, and Mamoru's favorite booth was open. He sat down there with Usagi.

Motoki left the counter, coming up to them with his notepad. "A date, Mamo?" he teased. "I know Usagi-chan is a bit young for you."

Mamoru gave one of his half-smiles. "You think I would break poor Reika's heart like that?" he teased right back. Reika, they both knew, was the one who went after younger girls.

Usagi shook her head, pigtails flying again and her cheeks red. "No no no! It's not a date!"

"It's alright, Usagi-chan," Motoki soothed with a wink. "We always tease each other."

She smiled shyly, relieved. (Mamoru wondered if he should be insulted.) "Oh. No, we just met."

"Really? You're both in here all the time though, you must have met before."

Usagi looked at Mamoru thoughtfully. "No, never. But... It's strange, but it's almost like we _have_ met before." She giggled. "That sounds weird, doesn't it?"

"Not so much actually." Not when he was feeling the same. But how could she tell? "Toki, can we have a chocolate coffee and whatever Usagi-chan wants?"

Usagi chimed in with "Chocolate shake!" and Motoki, chuckling, retreated to the back to get their order.

Mamoru waited until his friend was gone before reaching out with his limited non-tactile abilities, brushing the edges of Usagi's power. His psychometry, which had tormented him in his childhood, was now a useful talent. He could sense things, mostly through touch but sometimes just from proximity.

Her inner light was bright yet gentle; not the harsh glare of the sun, but the gentle beams of the moon. She was very powerful, but untapped, and her mental shields were thin and frail. The girl shivered and he backed off immediately.

Usagi was too powerful to be so defenseless, and felt like she may break apart any second. What was going on here? How was this girl even still alive? What kept her from falling apart at the seams?

She smiled. "It got cold all of a sudden."

"Must be a draft," he murmured absently, knowing she would brush the incident aside. The girl's senses were too unpolished in order to have been able to tell it was him.

"Must be!"

She sipped her shake happily when Motoki brought their order, and then the blond boy stayed, getting into an easy conversation with Usagi. The test—the wad of paper—came up soon into it.

Usagi groaned. "Mama isn't going to be happy with me…"

Motoki was smoothing out the crumpled test with care. "Do you get these kinds of grades often?"

She nodded. "Anymore, it seems that way. And mama locks me out of the house."

"I assume you've tried studying more," Mamoru commented, knowing that if she kept saying that, he might do something drastic. It didn't matter that they had just met. He really felt for this childish, beautiful girl.

"Yeah! Well, I try to, but then I get distracted. It's like I can't focus on anything but sleeping, eating, video games, and comics..."

Mamoru frowned and looked at Motoki. "Don't they test for learning disorders anymore?"

Motoki frowned right back, and he knew his friend was following his thoughts. " Maybe not. Schools have been getting tougher and more competitive."

Usagi was cutely confused. "Learning disorder?"

"Yes. Usagi-chan, were you never tested when you were younger? Did any of your teachers mention the possibility of you having a learning disorder?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

"It could be why you have trouble concentrating."

Usagi's large eyes glistened with unshed tears. "So, something's wrong with me?"

Motoki shifted closer to her immediately. "Aw sweetie, it's nothing bad. It's just something that should be mentioned to you so you can get extra help. Then you won't get such low grades. It's alright. Mamo and I can help."

Mamoru was sure that the offer was given instinctively. Motoki was just like that, willing to help anyone that he was able to. It was just one of the things he loved about his friend. He seemed simple, but there were uncharted depths to the young man that most people didn't bother seeing. Motoki seemed so open, but he kept his secrets carefully hidden with a smile.

Usagi sniffled and Motoki continued to comfort her, reacting much as he would with Hina, Mamoru couldn't help but noticing also, and smiled faintly.

He wasn't too surprised when a pair of slender arms wrapped around him from behind. "Who's the cutie?"

Reika. Mamoru continued to smile. "Usagi. She's Motoki's friend."

The vibrant redhead grinned and slid into the booth next to the blonde, who was recovering from her sniffling. "Hey there, sweetheart. I'm Reika."

Usagi smiled timidly. "Hi."

"She's cute. Toki, are you switching teams?"

Motoki rolled his eyes, not at all bothered by the mention of his sexuality. That was how comfortable the three of them were together. "If I did, Usagi-chan would certainly be a consideration, since she's so sweet."

Usagi blushed, her crush on Motoki obvious. Mamoru could sympathize with the feeling. Motoki was easy to crush on.

Reika grinned. "So cute." She winked at Usagi, and Mamoru was amused when this only made the younger girl blush more. She didn't seem at all freaked out that another girl would flirt with her.

"How long have you been friends?" Usagi asked shyly.

"Oh, for_ever_, sweetheart."

Motoki snickered. "Yes. Primary school, wasn't it? I know we were small. And Reika and Mamo saved me from bullies."

Mamoru nodded. "It was only the second day and you were already getting into trouble."

"But why?" Usagi asked curiously.

Motoki blushed prettily. "They made fun of my turtle backpack."

"Aw! Turtles are cute."

Mamoru grinned. "Toki certainly thinks so."

"He still likes turtles," Reika added. "He keeps one as a pet."

Motoki sniffed, mock-affronted. "Kamekichi is an excellent pet."

This, of course, brought Mamoru's errant cat into the conversation, since the feline was at least partly owned by all three of them, in one sense or another.

One day, on the way home from school, a little black kitten with white feet followed him home, stubbornly, and had clung to Mamoru's leg until he'd had no choice but to take him inside. Apart from being a little too skinny and having bloodied paws from living on the streets, the kitten was in good health (apart from a case of ear mites, which went away with medication eventually). He gained weight quickly and the paws healed. "Stalker" had come naturally as a name.

Mamoru sighed as all three laughed at the story. "You only think it's funny 'cause it wasn't you."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Mamo." Motoki leaned across the table to kiss his cheek.

"Mm-hm, meanie." Mamoru ignored the way his heart rate sped up.

Usagi blushed and Reika emitted a wolf-whistle that got the attention of the other customers. Only then did Motoki blush.

"Does Reika-chan need a kiss too?" he tried to deflect.

"No, I need you two to agree to Jello wrestle in your underwear."

Motoki flushed harder. "And with that, I think I should be getting back to work." The blond quickly retreated back to the counter to hide.

Mamoru almost wished he could do the same, but then Usagi would be in Reika's evil clutches. "What is it with you and Jello?"

"It is jiggly and fruity deliciousness."

"It's made of boiled down animal parts and seaweed."

"Filthy lies."

"Why won't you believe the med major?"

"Because the med major has an unfair bias against my favorite snack," the redhead answered.

"I'm biased because it's disgusting, not because you like it."

She pouted. "Toki, come back me up!"

Their friend was wiping down the fruit mixer. "I've told you, I'm not taking sides. I'm Switzerland."

"Switzerland isn't always neutral you know." Flipping her hair, Reika looked back at Mamoru. "And you like the sun _way_ too much for a med major. It's like you never even heard of skin cancer."

This comment naturally triggered Motoki's mother hen impulse. "Mamo, you remember to use the suntan lotion I bought you, right?"

Mamoru rolled his eyes fondly. "Yes, Toki. I promise. Besides, sunlight is good for you. It helps your body produce vitamin D."

Reika jumped on that. "Yeah, and vitamin D also helps you produce vitamin D."

"And then people give themselves vitamin D toxicity because they're idiots."

Reika sighed, frustrated, and let Mamoru win the debate.

Usagi had to go home soon after, having been expected by her mother immediately after school. Mamoru smiled and wished her luck in talking to her parents, which she promised to do. She rushed out, pigtails flying.

Mamoru was still smirking over his debate victory, until Reika asked which of them would be making Motoki take off after his shift.

Motoki was earning money for their expensive school, it was true, but he tended to overwork himself to the extent where he would collapse. It had happened before, and neither of his friends wanted a repeat performance of that incident.

They played Jan-ken to decide, and Reika won.

Mamoru sighed. "Best two out of three?"

"After the Jello comment? Hell no."

"Do you know what they make pepperoni out of?"

Reika covers her ears. "Not listening!"

Mamoru smirked. "Yes you are."

Reika stood and made her way quickly to do the door. "Not listening, not listening, not listening - Bye Toki! - not listening..."

Mamoru chuckled. Despite herself, Reika could be so easy to tease.

"Fighting over who's making me go home tonight?" the blond in question asked when she was gone.

"Would we do that?" Mamoru asked, keeping his expression serious.

Motoki gave him a level stare, not fooled. "Yes. You do it almost every day." Then he smiled, his features softening. He never scowled often, but when he did it never lasted for long. (Mamoru thought he might actually stress less if he vented a little more, however.) "Actually, I need to study anyway. Cram session?"

"As long as it isn't for chemistry." If he had to do anymore chemistry today he'd hit something. Or use his abilities for things even less noble than robbing jewelry stores, like doing things to Motoki to distract him from work. As wicked as it was, Mamoru had to repress a shiver of arousal at the idea. (And it was there in his head now, stubbornly not going away.)

"Nope. English."

"Alright.

Motoki smiled. "Great. Okay, Unazuki should be here soon so I'll go ahead and get ready."

Mamoru approved, even though it took studying to get Motoki away from work. But unfortunately, Motoki suffered from the anxiety of not excelling that afflicted many other Japanese young people. The blond was smart, but believed he had to push himself and stress to the point of breaking just to keep up with "everyone else." Mamoru wished his friend would realize that just being himself was enough.

Unazuki, Motoki's little sister, breezed in with a rush of her usual girlish enthusiasm, and took over for Motoki. "You two don't do anything I wouldn't do," she teased with a mad gleam in her eye.

Mamoru had suspected before that Unazuki was very much aware of his feelings for her brother. This was only one case of many, since she had gotten old enough to notice such things, but she never said anything blatant. Mamoru contented himself with the thought that she didn't seem to mind.

"So nothing is off limits then?" he shot back.

"Yup!"

Motoki flushed brightly, tugging him out of the parlor by his elbow. "Mamo, that's my _sister_."

"Which basically makes her my sister."

"Yes. So no comments about her being a slut."

"I didn't say she was a slut."

"It was implied." Motoki's blush increased. "And she probably thinks you really will take advantage of me. Or, you know. Vice versa."

So he'd noticed. "She should no better by now. Unless making out because of Reika's obsessions counts."

Motoki blushed. "That's not so bad. You do kiss well."

Motoki made it very hard to resist him sometimes. "I'm still never playing truth or dare with her again. She cheats."

"Oh yeah." His friend mock shivered.

"We did get her back though."

"Mm-hm. Embarrassing her in front of that girl she was hitting on. Good times."

Mamoru grinned at the memory. Then Motoki pressed close once they were off the street and Mamoru softened, enjoying the warmth and intimacy that came with Motoki's touch.

The three of them had mock-flirted regularly since they'd hit puberty. Reika had started it, possibly because she worried so for Motoki, who despite his family's conservativeness just couldn't be with a woman. But as far as Mamoru was aware, Motoki thought of him only as a friend and brother. The flirting was play, though still affectionate. It was still hard sometimes to hold back with his own feelings, especially given that Motoki's love life hadn't been exactly successful thus far. Motoki blamed himself; as far as Mamoru was concerned, all the exes had been jerks.

Motoki always said "I'm a different person when I'm upset at a lover," and claimed that he would say terrible things, but Mamoru never believed him. He had seen Motoki at his worst and it didn't matter. His feelings for his best friend remained strong.

Motoki let him go so that he could open the door to his apartment. "Has Stalker missed me?"

"See for yourself."

At the sound of his voice, the large black and white cat jerked up and ran for the door.

Motoki laughed as Stalker clung to his leg.

"Yup," he said with a smile, despite how the cat's claws must have been digging into his skin through the pant leg. "He missed me."

Motoki reached down and gently pried Stalker off. Mamoru envied the ease with which he handled the cat. Stalker rarely let himself be handled without a fuss.

Motoki cooed over Stalker, switching to "Mommy" and "Daddy" pronouns, and speaking to the cat as old ladies did to babies. Since adopting the cat, Motoki had decided they would both be its parents. Mamoru decided not to think about it too much.

"You missed Mommy, didn't you?"

Stalker mewled and reached up to paw at Motoki's face. Mamoru tensed, but the cat's claws remained sheathed.

Motoki kissed his nose. "Aw, baby. Isn't he adorable, Daddy?"

"No." Those wide blue eyes were lies, in more ways than one.

"So mean, Daddy." Motoki smacked him lightly on the butt on his way to the kitchen.

He resisted a blush, or get retribution. "Hey! Just being truthful." Then he watched as Motoki gave the cat fresh water and continued cooing over him. "You spoil him."

"He's our baby," Motoki replied simply.

"He's a menace." He had the torn shirts to prove it.

Motoki cooed at Stalker. "You're an angel. Daddy loves you, don't listen to anything he says."

Mamoru's lips twitched in amusement. "You see, this is why he never listens to me."

"Aw, I'm sorry." The blond leaved over to kiss him lightly on the lips.

It didn't mean anything, it didn't mean anything- "Not." Mamoru stepped out of Motoki's range after only the merest brushes of their lips.

"Should I keep kissing you until you believe me?" His eyes were sparkling with mischief, relaxed and at play.

"I cannot be bought with sex, you harlot." Mamoru poked his chest, letting him know he was about to cross a line.

Motoki pouted adorably. "You don't think I'd want more than just sex?"

"But buying me off isn't about what _you_ want. It's about me."

Motoki surprised him by suddenly looking serious. "What do you want?" he asked, as if he really wanted to know what Mamoru wanted out of life or something.

He raised an eyebrow. "Other than world peace?"

"Yeah, other than. What do you want that I can give you?"

"Well that's severely limiting." Mamoru ignored the flash of hurt on Motoki's face. Best not try to interpret that. "Chocolate?"

Motoki smiled and instantly relaxed. "Hot chocolate coming up."

"Chocolate is always good." While Motoki worked over the stove, Mamoru turned away and dug through one of his cabinets for cookies, taking a moment to collect his wits.

Sometimes, very occasionally, did Motoki's flirting seem real. It was hard being around him in those moments.

But he had learned to content himself with what he had. He still knew Motoki better than another man, a lover, ever would. He had a bond with his friend that no interloper could ever appreciate. Maybe it was slightly obsessive, but it was the truth.

And though there hadn't been a boyfriend in awhile, another would come, and Mamoru wouldn't stand in the way. He wanted Motoki to be happy; even if it was the kind of happiness he was perfectly capable of providing himself. It just wouldn't happen that way.

"What do you want for dinner?" he asked once he felt better, finding the cookies he was looking for and returning to Motoki's side.

Motoki stole from the Oreo package in his hand. "You know I would conquer whole countries for your pasta."

Mamoru laughed. "Alright, pasta it is. Cookie thief."

"Do you want it back?"

"No, now it has Motoki cooties all over it."

"I'm offended and hurt."

"That you have cooties? I'm offended too. You really should do something about that."

The blond laughed too loud for such a bad joke. He must have been very stressed that day. "You goof."

"I am not. I'm the mature one, remember?"

"Uh huh." Motoki hunted down a mug for his hot chocolate, poured, and carefully handed it over. "Here you go. Sprinkled with cinnamon, the way you like it."

He sipped slowly, savoring the warm taste. "Mm, yummy."

"I'm glad I please you, my liege."

"Good, servant."

"I live to please you, master."

_"I live to serve you, master."_

Mamoru blinked. Well that was weird. Something about being called "master" gave him a strange sense of déjà vu. "Hm."

Motoki didn't notice his mood shift. They ate dinner at the table and afterwards set up in the sitting room for their study session, two glasses of lemonade sitting in front of them. The TV was on, muted, Stalker was napping near them, and English textbooks were open in their laps. Mamoru also had his collected Shakespearean book nearby too, where he could glance at it and have Motoki translate certain phrases.

"What do they have you reading now?" the blond asked as they began.

"The Tempest. You'd like it."

"I don't remember what that one's about."

"Crazy wizard, stranded on a deserted island with his beautiful daughter, decides to take revenge. It's funny."

Motoki smiled. "Sounds funny."

Mamoru nodded. "_Hell is empty, and all the devils are here,"_ he recited in perfect English.

"Uh..." Motoki translated the sentence awkwardly into their native Japanese.

Mamoru smiled approvingly. "Close. You want something like 'youma' rather than 'akuma.'"

His friend was mildly embarrassed by the mistake, always too hard on himself. "Oh, right."

Mamoru patted his knee encouragingly. "Try this one: _'I do begin to have bloody thoughts.'"_

Motoki took this one with a little more confidence, for it wasn't as complicated.

They kept going for awhile longer, Motoki improving slowly and answering with growing self-assurance. English had never been his strong point. Sometimes he just needed a refresher.

After Mamoru commented on his improvement, Motoki smiled. "So I'm not terrible then." He paused to yawn widely.

"Tired?"

"A little. I haven't been sleeping well. Really strange dreams."

Mamoru tensed slightly at the mention of dreams, thinking of his own. "Oh?"

Motoki didn't notice. "Yeah. About... a shrine? With ruins around it, and a lot of water."

_The sound of gently running water. The shrine priestesses lighting incense under the statue of the sun god. A beautiful place they thought would last forever…_ Mamoru shivered, the imagery fleeting. He forced his mind to focus on their conversation.

This was the real world. His psychometry just kept picking up strange things. That was all.

Motok looked troubled, but didn't seem to notice Mamoru's condition. "I can't remember anything else, but I always jerk awake, my heart pounding."

"Maybe they're just nightmares?"

Motoki smiled wryly. "Maybe. Too many midnight snacks, huh?"

"Maybe." Mamoru hesitated, but decided he had to do something. "Perhaps a change of scenery would help?"

"Like where?"

Mamoru motioned around them.

"Oh!" Motoki smiled as he caught on. "If you don't mind."

"I wouldn't offer if I did."

"Then I'd love to."

"Want to stop?"

Motoki emitted another yawn, smothering it with his hand. "Yeah. The English is starting to go double. Not the best way to read."

"Bed then. We can study some other time."

"Okay." Motoki paused momentarily to pet Stalker as he came over for a nuzzle.

Mamoru stood and together they pulled out the fold-out couch. He brought a blanket and pillows for his friend, making it comfortable, and watched as Motoki lay down. Stalker immediately jumped into it with him, purring loudly, which Motoki completely fell for.

Clearly, the cat was evil and had a direct line to all of Motoki's soft spots.

"Suck up," Mamoru grumbled, but he was ignored. "Want some warm milk?"

Motoki gave him a dreamy smile. "Sure."

Nodding, Mamoru brought him a cup of warmed milk, which Motoki was thankful for. He drank it readily and was almost immediately asleep.

Mamoru retreated to the kitchen to wash dishes. It wasn't long before he felt a familiar little body rub against his leg, getting hair all over his pants.

He frowned down into big blue eyes. "I just washed those you know." He knew that the cat knew, somehow. Maybe all cats appeared to know the secrets of the world and fool their owners, but Mamoru had a strong feeling his cat was different. Fundamentally different.

Stalker only purred, rubbing more.

"Of course that would please you." Sighing, Mamoru finished the dishes and stepped over Stalker to put them away. When he finished, he turned off the lights and went to bed.

Stalker followed along on soft feet, jumping into bed with him as Mamoru changed and climbed under the covers.

The human sighed dramatically. "Brat," he accused, but without heat.

It was hard to hold anything against Stalker for long, and for all the clawing and biting, all he had were fond memories of taking care of him with Motoki. He remembered that tiny ball of fuzz that had seemed to cling to the nearest human, constantly, that his friend had fallen in love with so utterly. Maybe Mamoru had too, just a little. More than he wanted to admit to himself, anyway.

Stalker curled up on his chest, his preferred spot, and licked his pajama shirt, almost in answer.

Mamoru huffed a laugh and settled down for sleep.

He had no dreams that night, and neither did Motoki.

TBC.

This is a work in progress and likely to change (again). All changes made recently are superficial. Edited chapter two will be uploaded soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Water Spirit, the Fiery Miko, and the Little Sister

000

Note: We borrowed 'Piffle Princess' from Clamp, and decided that Hina actually looks like a young Tomoyo. Not actually a crossover.

* * *

Motoki was working at the arcade when Mamoru and Reika arrived, right after class. His face lit up when he saw them. "Hey, you two. What are you up to?"

"Nothing much," Reika answered.

"It's been pretty slow here today too. Just Usagi-chan and her friend right now."

Mamoru glanced over at the blonde. He had not seen Usagi since her first night as Sailor Moon – and yes, he was certain that it was her. Who else would wear their hair like that? She looked a little more confident than she had their first meeting, which made Mamoru happy. But what she did as Sailor Moon was risky and he was not so happy with that.

He hoped that as Tuxedo Mask, he could protect her on those occasions.

He wasn't getting anywhere fast finding the Mystical Silver Crystal though. It was troubling in many ways, not the least of which were the strange monster attacks around Tokyo, and now Usagi's involvement.

Mamoru turned his attention to her friend. Like Usagi, she radiated power. But rather than moonlight, it reminded him of waves breaking gently on a beach. She also had far better mental shields, and a fierceness even she was not aware of.

"The friend is new," Motoki confided softly. "She's never been in here before."

They watched as the blue-haired girl whizzed through the game. "She's doing well," Reika commented.

Mamoru nodded. The screen was already flashing, indicating that the girl had an extremely high score. As she reached the complete end of the game – very quickly – it was revealed that her score was the highest on record.

Usagi was beaming from ear to ear, clearly also impressed. "Wow, Ami-chan, you're so cool!"

The girl—Ami—was obviously surprised when, as she finished, the machine emitted a prize through a slot at the bottom. For some reason, Mamoru hadn't noticed the slot before.

"Games still give prizes?" she asked, startled.

Motoki was frowning. "No, it doesn't."

Ami held up a pair of blue sunglasses for them to see.

Reika seemed the least bothered, after Usagi, like this were some interesting new mystery to puzzle over. "Huh, weird."

Usagi pouted. "Aw, I want a prize too."

Ami shyly offered to try and win her one as well, which Usagi was immediately hopeful and happy about the idea.

Reika handed Ami some tokens. "Here. I'm interested too."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow, wondering over the redhead's interest. Reika was often interested in younger woman, but he hoped that this time, she wouldn't be chasing away one of Usagi's friends. The girl already looked attached to Ami.

Motoki quickly stepped in to introduce them. "Ami-san, this is Nishimura Reika and Chiba Mamoru, my friends."

"Ah! Nice to meet you. I am Mizuno Ami."

The girl flushed prettily, and with the blue hair, she fit the very image of a water spirit, but sweet and gentle as well. Plus there was a definite intelligence behind that soft stare, an eagerness to learn. This and her kind nature made her a good friend for Usagi. Mamoru was glad they'd found each other.

As the game resumed and the girls were distracted, Mamoru got a closer look at the glasses Ami had already won. They were a slim pair of sunglasses. The lenses were the same blue as her eyes, and the rims were golden and decorated on each side with peculiar symbols. They did not look like the cheap prize jewelry one would normally get out of a machine.

"This is kinda hot," Reika whispered in his ear.

Mamoru rolled his eyes and proceeded to ignore her. At the end of the game, the machine dispensed another prize. This time, it was a sparkly pink pen which Ami gave it to Usagi.

"Aw, cute," said the blonde. "I like the little jewel on the end, it's shiny!"

Ami smiled. "I'm glad."

Usagi hugged Ami from behind, as if they had been friends forever, and they both nearly toppled over. "Thanks, Ami-chan!"

Motoki still looked troubled. "I'm going to have to get the manual for this one. I'm sure there weren't supposed to be prizes."

"How odd," Mamoru murmured.

He suspected that what was going on had to do with Usagi's identity as Sailor Moon, and the talking cat with a crescent moon bald spot, but he couldn't very well mention it to Motoki. It would bring up all sorts of questions he wasn't prepared to answer. He didn't want Reika or Motoki to know about his problems or that he occasionally robbed jewelry stores while wearing a tuxedo.

Reika was smiling. "Hey, the girls are happy. That's what matters, right?"

Mamoru raised an eyebrow at her silently.

Her expression was innocent. "Yes, Mamo?"

"No."

"Aw. I wasn't gonna. Can't I just want to make new friends?"

Mamoru raised his other eyebrow, but before he could get more out of her, Usagi spoke.

"All three of them are in college already. Isn't that great, Ami-chan?"

"Oh!" Ami suddenly looked around until she found the clock on the wall. "Oh no!"

"Ami-chan? Oh! Your cram school, I'm sorry!"

Nodding absently, Ami stood and reached for her bag, slinging it over her shoulder hurriedly. "I have to go!"

"Do you need a ride?" Reika asked, concerned, but she was also fighting off a pout.

"I'll take you," Mamoru offered immediately, thinking it better to head off Reika's crush while he still could.

Ami blushed. "Oh, I couldn't ask…"

"It's no trouble," he assured gently.

The girl, embarrassed, gave into her panic and agreed. Mamoru ushered her out of the arcade to where his car was parked.

It would have been more practical in Japan to take the train, but he had the money; besides, he liked his red Bugatti Veyron Super Sport. Ami, for her part, didn't bat an eye at the expensive vehicle, but whether that was because of her upbringing or because she was in a hurry, Mamoru wasn't certain.

He waited until she was buckled in before sliding the car smoothly into traffic.

"Usagi-chan said you attend college, Mamoru-san?" Ami asked after a few moments, over the low sound of the radio playing.

Mamoru guessed small talk was a way of easing her nerves over being late, so he answered. "Yes. I'm a med major at K.O. University."

His eyes on the other cars, he could hear her surprised smile in her voice. "I want to be a doctor too."

"It's a rewarding career path," he answered neutrally.

"My mother is a doctor. I've wanted to be one too since I was very small."

Ah, that was a bit close to home. "She must be very proud of you."

"I hope she is."

A silence stretched between them that was only mildly uncomfortable, but it didn't last too long. Mamoru pulled in front of her cram school, following Ami's directions, with a couple of minutes to spare. "Here you are."

She slid out of the car gracefully, smiling shyly. "Thank you again, Mamoru-san."

"You're welcome."

He watched her rush into the building, frowning at the sign on the building. It was a cram school that was garnering a lot of press lately. They advertised a computer program that helped students study ten times better than when they started.

It made him suspicious. Mamoru decided to stay and investigate. He pulled into the parking lot and waited, arms folded over his chest.

Not more than an hour later, Usagi rushed into the building – disguised as a nurse – her cat following loyally behind. Mamoru sighed and slid into the backseat to change into Tuxedo Mask again.

* * *

Inside, he was able to help Usagi save Ami, and they watched as a transformation pen appeared before her.

Ami, like Usagi, was a Sailor Senshi, protected by the planet Mercury and controlling the power of water. The new sunglasses acted as a pair of goggles that helped her see in a fog she created.

As he quietly slipped away from the scene, Mamoru felt a little more optimistic, which was rare for him. It seemed Usagi would have companions that would help keep her safe on this dangerous mission she had gotten involved in.

But one day, he was going to have a long talk with that crescent bald spot cat for getting her into this mess.

* * *

Chiba Kenji, Mamoru's adoptive father, had remarried a couple of years ago to a much younger woman. She truly liked neither of her stepchildren, nor they her, but they made good fronts for Kenji's sake. He wasn't a bad man, Mamoru reflected with no small fondness, just very busy and distracted by his libido. He provided for both Mamoru, his adopted child, and Hina, his real child, the same. When he was around, Kenji was perfectly supportive and caring to his children.

Mamoru loved his stepfather and Hina dearly, for his did not remember his real parents, so they were the only family he had ever known. Or else he would never have attended Yoko's birthday party. For Kenji, not only was it an excuse to rub elbows with his fellow businessmen and politicians, but it made Yoko happy to be in the center of attention (and to be given so many expensive presents).

His stepmother was indeed a pretty woman, but Mamoru couldn't stand to be near her for long stretches of time, and he didn't consider her his mother. He had only one mother, and it wasn't the real one that he couldn't remember, and it certainly wasn't going to be Yoko.

Mamoru remained to one side of the sophisticated crowd, mingling only when he had to, keeping Hina close to his side protectively, and hiding her from the members of the press and their flashing cameras.

The spitting image of their mother, Hina's dark hair, brown eyes, and pale skin garnered her much attention. She was a little princess in her frilly pink gown, picked out by Kenji himself.

She shifted uneasily. "This dress itches."

"I know, Imouto." He squeezed her small hand gently.

Hina was much more comfortable in her stylish street clothes than in fancy party dresses. He knew she would rather be in the dance room practicing her ballet or watching a Disney movie for the millionth time. But with family came obligations, whether the Chiba children liked them or not.

Finally, a familiar and welcome face appeared in the crowd and Mamoru's spirits lifted.

Motoki looked incredibly good in his tux, though extremely uncomfortable, and his attractiveness and blond hair earned him quite a few stares.

His parents had money, but thought it was better that their son earn his share, and Motoki had grown up with a charming middle-class mentality that Mamoru loved so much. Motoki wasn't snobbish and he never put on airs. He was just Motoki.

"There you are," said the blond as he met them. "With so many people, I was lost..."

Hina smiled sweetly. "Hi, Toki-nii-san."

Motoki's expression melted, as it always did with Mamoru's sister. It was the same look he got with Stalker. "Hina-chan, you turn more into a beautiful lady every time I see you." He offered her the white rose from his lapel.

She giggled sweetly, charmed by the chivalrous gesture. "Thank you."

"Here." Mamoru gently took the rose and wove it into the braided crown her hair had been coiled into earlier.

She turned to look at her reflection in the balcony doors, smiling. "I look like a princess."

"You _are_ a princess."

"The princess of Piffle?"

_Piffle Princess_ was the company their father owned. It did fairly well as the trademark for many children's toys, clothes, and theme parks.

"Mm-hm." He bent down to kiss her braided hair. "Want something to eat?" He eyed the desert table. "Something healthy."

"Yoko-san might get mad."

"She'll never notice. Come on."

Still holding her hand, he led the way toward the kitchen instead of the desert table. There, he and Motoki got her a sandwich and milk, and only one of the pasties the catering company had brought. The milk, of course, had to be chocolate. It must have tasted weird with the tuna sandwich but she devoured the food ravenously.

"You're like parents!" she told them.

"Because we got you food?" Motoki asked, puzzled.

Her legs swung back and forth on the stool. "Because you take care of me!"

Mamoru supposed this was true. Keiji was busy and Yoko didn't care, so she was either taken care of by the servants or he and his friends. Thinking of himself and Motoki as Hina's true parents did funny, pleasant things to his chest, however.

Motoki melted again, which didn't help. Then he stifled a yawn, and Mamoru noticed how tired he looked again. It was easier to see in the brighter light of the kitchen.

"Still tired?" he asked, frowning.

Motoki blushed sheepishly. "Yeah."

"Still having nightmares?"

He nodded. "Same one. The only time I've had a decent night's sleep was at your place the other night."

That was, as of tonight, a week ago. "That's not good."

Mamoru closed the distance between them, feeling Motoki's temperature with his palm. The blond's forehead felt a little warm.

"Does Toki-nii have a fever?" Hina asked between bites of her sandwich.

"A slight one."

"He should lie down," the girl said matter-of-factly.

He nodded in wholehearted agreement. "Servant's stairs," he directed, taking hold of Motoki's elbow to guide him.

The servant's stairs were a cramped staircase that led up to each floor of the Chiba home, so that the help could avoid their employers. The Chiba family home was a fairly large estate, though the size wasn't the reason Mamoru lived in an apartment in town.

Yoko made being at home very difficult.

"Your father won't approve," Motoki protested weakly.

"You're more important!" Hina said firmly. "Papa would understand."

Mamoru nodded and led his friend upstairs.

Motoki didn't fight, but he pouted. "Didn't even get to see Hina give the Queen her macaroni necklace."

'_The Queen'_ was Reika's nickname for Yoko, among many others that weren't nearly so flattering. "I'm sure that someone will videotape it." He led Motoki to his old bedroom.

Hina helpfully switched on the light as he got Motoki get into bed. Mamoru walked into the small adjoining bathroom and looked in the medicine cabinet. There he found some painkillers for Motoki, which he gave the blond with a glass of water. "Take this."

He could tell when Motoki began to relax, though that might have to do with the familiarity of his bedroom than anything else. The blue walls and martial arts trophies hadn't changed a bit since they were children.

Motoki took the pill obediently. "Yes, mother."

Hina giggled, but Mamoru made a face at him, not liking that at all.

Almost as bad as 'Master.'

Motoki winced guiltily. "Sorry."

"Mm-hm." He knew Motoki hadn't meant to remind him of his mother, but it happened fairly easily in the best of times. "Come on, Hina, we'd better go back."

Hina made a face, but she came along obediently. Mamoru felt just as reluctant, but despite his worry and general dislike for Yoko's society gatherings, they had to return to the party.

* * *

"Rei, darling, please be polite," her father murmured through gritted teeth.

Hino Takashi seemed to be holding onto the last shred of his usual insurmountable calm, not a feat his daughter was taking lightly tonight.

Takashi was a politician and loved to come to these social events, hobnobbing with various other politicians and gathering support for whatever bills he planned to pass in the future. It was disgusting to watch this side of her father, though it was the one she saw most since her mother's death.

Since she had become a 'beautiful young lady' he had insisted on dragging her to the functions as well. Hino Rei would rather scrape up crow poop on a hot day.

That she actually stood there in the large room with its grand furnishings was more a testament to her father's machinations than to any forgiveness she could have in her heart. There could never be forgiveness, and he would never be able to penetrate the thick wall around her heart. She felt nothing for him but apathy, the hatred and hurt from her younger years draining away, for all its futility.

That was not what occupied her thoughts now, and she tuned out her father's pleas. At the moment, there was something more important calling her attention: a mysterious power.

After her mother died, she had gone to live with her fraternal grandfather in the Shinto shrine. While she still attended the Catholic school that Takashi had wanted her to got to, she trained with her grandfather to hone her considerable priestess skills. Her father did not know about her ESP, and Rei preferred to keep it that way. Takashi would have probably stuck her in an asylum, or worse, asked her for stock market advice.

Rei looked around the crowded room, trying to sense that strange power. Someone at this party was very strong and she _had_ to find them. It took a few moments, ignoring her father all the while, but eventually she caught the signature for that special wave of power and followed it to its source. Takashi tried to draw her back, but she quickly lost him in the crowd.

An attractive young man, who many of the partygoers seemed to recognize and enjoy talking to, drifted through the crowd. He seemed to charm people with his polite smile alone, but Rei could sense his power behind it as well.

Rei stood nearby, watching as the man unobtrusively, studying him and his power. There was a pretty little girl by his side, holding his hand, but she didn't seem to have any power of her own. Rei was startled from her thoughts by a girl with long red hair stepping up to her.

"I wouldn't waste my time, sweetie," the redhead said conspiratorially.

Rei blushed at her proximity. "Eh?"

The girl was a little older than Rei, and her dress was designer, but a little more toned down than the rest of the ladies there. She tilted her chin, indicating the young man.

"He may be cute but he doesn't date."

Rei felt her face grow hotter. "No! I wasn't—!" She quickly lowered her voice, noting the attention her shout had gotten. "That wasn't why I was watching him. He has an... unusual energy." It was hard to explain her ESP to strangers when she wasn't wearing her Miko clothes.

"Is _that_ what the kids are calling it these days?"

She quickly felt herself grow more flustered from the strange girl's attention. "I wouldn't know. I don't date either."

"Here." The redhead hooked her arm around Rei's, pulling her along. "Mamo-chan!"

"Let me go, you crazy woman!" Rei hissed, but it didn't seem to matter.

The redhead kissed the young man's cheek and they seemed very friendly toward each other. Rei sighed and wished she could have excused herself from this whole mess entirely.

* * *

Mamoru smiled faintly as Reika kissed his cheek. "Hey. You're late."

"Got distracted by this little cutie." Reika pulled the beautiful girl closer to her shamelessly. The poor thing seemed very embarrassed. "Where's Toki?"

Hina spoke up and explained what had happened with Motoki earlier. Mamoru had begun to wonder where his other best friend was, and thought that she truly had been distracted, but probably by far more girls than just the one on her arm now.

Reika seemed concerned by what Hina told her. "Oh no, I should go check on him. Watch my date for me? Thanks." She nudged the girl she had kidnapped at Mamoru before taking off for the servant's stairs.

The girl was understandably mortified, and she smoothed down her red dress and raven black hair with some irritation. "I am _not_ her date, and I am _not_ attracted to you!"

"Good to know," Mamoru replied, amused. "I'm Chiba Mamoru, nice to meet you." He brushed a genteel, functionary kiss over the back of her knuckles.

She blushed more. "Hino Rei. I'm a Miko at my grandfather's shrine."

He managed to place the name quickly. "Hino Takashi's daughter." A politician for the Liberal Democratic Party that liked to look good in front of the media; his daughter's presence tonight was most likely a contributing factor in that.

She grimaced, confirming his theory unintentionally. "Not by choice."

"I see." Mamoru looked around briefly and spotted Senator Hino slithering his way toward them. He decided to buy the girl some time, feeling sorry for her. "Would you like to dance?"

Rei was surprised. "I… guess?"

She let him draw her to the dance floor, though she was obviously not very keen on it, even though Mamoru was very gentlemanly about the whole thing. He led the Miko through a simple waltz.

Eventually Rei spotted her father and realization dawned. "Thanks," she murmured.

Mamoru smiled conspiratorially. "No need, I understand."

Her smile was faint. "Good. I wouldn't want to give my 'I don't need men' speech in the middle of this crowd."

Mamoru let out a soft laugh. "Honestly I don't have much use for women."

Rei relaxed enough to almost let out a giggle, and to confide something else. "You have a strange power. It draws people to you, makes them love you."

"Not quite." He wasn't surprised she had noticed, having sensed she was a Reader, like himself. Perhaps not as powerful, but she would grow in time.

She felt like Usagi and Ami. She felt like _fire_, warm and passionate and angry in his arms. Strength poured out of her with every step she took, every swish of her hip, every time she curled her hair behind her ear. If she ever found someone to protect, someone to love fiercely, then she would prove to be a formidable young woman. The kind of power she had was that of a protector, but Mamoru sensed that she had yet to find anyone worthy of that feeling.

"Oh?"

Mamoru merely smiled as _Kiss From a Rose_ came to a close. "I should return you before your father decides to cut in."

She grimaced again. "Yeah. Thanks again." She waved goodbye to both him and Hina before her father tugged her away.

Mamoru couldn't hear what Hino Takashi said to his daughter, but he seemed highly displeased.

"She seemed nice," Hina commented.

"Yeah." Not the kind of person that really belonged at this kind of function. Then again, neither did Mamoru, Hina, and their friends.

He was distracted from his thoughts by his sister tugging on his hand. "When is Yoko gonna open her presents?"

"In a few minutes. Want to watch?"

She gave a big yawn. "Want to _sleep_."

Mamoru picked her up, her weight slight in his arms. "I've got you. Sleep."

Hina yawned again, cuddling against Mamoru's chest, the most adorable thing in the world. He held her protectively, feeling a calmness settle over him as Hina relaxed, drowsing against him. He watched with disinterest as Yoko started opening her presents.

Reika found him again a few moments later. "Hey." She had enough sense not to ask what happened to Rei.

"How's he doing?"

"He's sleeping, he seems alright though."

Mamoru relaxed marginally. "He hasn't been sleeping well, apparently."

They watched as Kenji urged Yoko to open Hina's present. It was a homemade macaroni necklace, held together with colorful yarn and decorated with glitter.

"How… nice," Yoko managed.

Kenji was beaming, unaware of her displeasure, which Mamoru sensed clear as day. "Isn't that sweet, love?"

To her credit, Yoko's smile was seemingly innocent. "It's lovely."

Kenji helped her put it on and she bore it with grace, though it clashed horribly with her gown, and got glitter on it. Mamoru could tell she was mentally cringing over the thought of her picture on the internet within seconds.

Reika was amused, naturally, and took a few pictures with her digital camera for Motoki. It would amuse him as well, and Motoki probably needed to be amused right now.

Mamoru wished he knew what was making his friend so stressed that he couldn't sleep. And those dreams—Motoki had very little psychic ability, but was it possible he was picking up on some of the same energies that Mamoru was? It would explain why Motoki's dreams had sounded so much like some of his own.

Hina slept on peacefully, undisturbed by all around her, and Mamoru eventually slipped away to put her to bed. She remained asleep even as he changed her out of the itchy dress, into pajamas, and tucked her in.

Reika had followed him up. "She's worn out."

"Mm-hm, probably all the fuss for the party." He closed the door quietly on Hina's very, _very _pink bedroom. "Want to stay?"

Reika grinned. "Sure. Let's have a sleepover."

"_Or_ we could be grownups and you can take one of the guest bedrooms." Mamoru was rather tired himself, and he really didn't want Motoki to be woken by the sound of Reika playing video games all night.

She pouted. "Oh, fine. Spoilsport."

He ruffled her carefully styled hair. "You can scandalize Yoko by walking around in my clothes and letting her think we had sex."

The redhead beamed, and he knew he was immediately forgiven. "Okay."

Mamoru shook his head, fondly amused. "Come on." He led her to his bedroom.

"Or we can put Motoki in your clothes too and let her think we had a night of kinky threesome sex."

"But then we have to wake him to change his clothes."

Reika pulled a pair of his pajamas out of the dresser, having done this a few times in the past. "I'm sure you can change him without waking him up."

"No way. He's dead weight."

"Alright." She leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I'll take the room next door. G'night."

"Night," he responded, waiting until she sauntered out before changing out of his dress clothes gratefully. He was glad to be calling it an early night.

No bank robberies or damsels fighting for justice tonight, either.

His other best friend stirred sleepily in the bed. "Wha's goin' on?" Motoki slurred.

"Reika's crashing."

"Oh…" A wide yawn. "Stay?"

"That's the plan." He finished changing and flipped off the lights.

He received a sleepy smile as Motoki lifted up a corner of the blanket.

Mamoru would have felt like he was taking advantage of his friend's state, but they had done this all the time in their childhood, even a few times in recent years. Besides, Mamoru was tired himself and so let himself pretend he was climbing in beside his lover Motoki, not just his friend Motoki.

This imagining was helped by Motoki cuddling close as soon as he was lying next to him. There was plenty of room in the king sized bed, but the blond instinctively pressed close to him.

Mamoru smiled faintly in the dark and drifted to sleep easily.

TBC.

Finally edited on 1/21/12. New chapters hopefully forthcoming soon.


	3. Someone to Protect

Chapter Three: Someone to Protect

Note: Usagi's reaction to seeing Rei for the first time is based more on the manga than the anime. Usagi immediately thinks Rei is beautiful and goes into some sort of daze. This is a bit of an exaggeration of that.

000

* * *

Usagi got off the bus and stared at the stone steps that ascended toward the shrine. She quailed inwardly. "It's so high up!"

"Not really," said Ami, who had come with her and Luna to inspect the area where all the girls were disappearing. The shrine seemed to be centered in many of the rumors. "We'll only be about half a mile above sea level."

Usagi followed her as Ami immediately began to climb up. "So that means we're climbing up how far?"

"Not too far, a few blocks maybe."

The blonde groaned. "You remember that I'm barely passing PE too right?"

Ami smiled confidently. "I'm sure you'll be fine, Usagi-chan."

Usagi flushed as she realized how she sounded. "Sorry. I'll stop complaining."

"I don't mind."

Luna, on Usagi's shoulder, smiled. "But you do complain a lot, Usagi-chan."

She sniffed irritably. "So says the cat who's riding on my shoulder."

Ami giggled at their exchange. Usagi thought she was so tolerant. "Didn't you tell me you did bad in PE because you were always sleepy?"

Usagi nodded sheepishly. "Yeah. It seems like I'm always tired. School was already so stressful, now there's all this senshi stuff to do."

"A new diet and exercise plan might help." Ami ate mostly health food, like Mamoru. Mamoru was addicted to chocolate, too, but he mostly kept dark chocolate around, Usagi knew.

But milk chocolate was so much sweeter!

Luna grinned, her fangs flashing. "That means no junk food, Usagi!"

"You eat it too."

"But I don't need to pass PE."

Her owner pouted. "Fine. Stay home and get fat, you lazy kitty."

"I'm a cat, I'm supposed to nap all day."

Usagi rolled her eyes, deciding not to mention that cats weren't supposed to talk, as she was already starting to pant from the climb.

Ami was worried, which made her feel worse. "I can help if you like, it really isn't that bad."

Usagi blushed. "It's okay. Just outta shape." She was very satisfied as she made it to the top, wiping her brow. "And it's hot today too."

"It is a bit. Early summer, I suppose."

Usagi looked around the Hikawa shrine curiously. It looked pretty much like every shrine she had been to throughout her life, having been taken to the usual yearly festivals by her parents. It was very clean, the trees looked healthy and green, and there were birds singing. "Pretty. It's hard to think this place has anything to do with those girls disappearing."

"All of them were coming from here when they disappeared though."

She nodded and pumped her fist in the air. "Okay! Let's see what we can find out about the people that run it."

Ami smiled. "Right!"

They stopped by the chozuya, the purification tank, to cleanse themselves briefly before moving onto the administration building. There, they found a shrine maiden speaking to an older woman. The Miko's back was facing Usagi and Ami.

"No, ma'am, I'm afraid I haven't seen your daughter since yesterday."

The woman let out a soft, heartfelt cry. "I don't understand! She wouldn't just disappear like this!"

"I know," assured the miko. "Mimi-chan is a good girl. I wish there was something more we could do."

The poor mother sniffed. "Thank you anyway."

She walked passed them without even a sideways glance, but by then Usagi's entire focus was on the miko as she turned around. She could barely breath, let along thinking about anything else.

Usagi had never seen anyone so beautiful. She had long, flowing black hair and blue eyes that seemed very accustomed to sadness. Her skin was pale like alabaster, which made her seem even more otherworldly.

For some reason, the sight of her made Usagi feel dizzy and her heart pound. She felt all sorts of new things that even her crush on Motoki had never caused her to feel. She was so happy, she thought she could transform into Sailor Moon and just float away.

* * *

Rei sighed and turned toward the two girls, prepared to tell them where the Ema was located, for she was not feeling up to idle chatter at the moment. But there was something about the blonde that gave her pause.

"Ah, excuse us…"

Rei blinked at her, wondering why she looked at her so strangely. "Yes?"

"Ah... You're really pretty." The girl blushed and giggled almost hysterically. "I mean, you're shrine is really pretty!"

"Thank... you?" Rei couldn't believe it. Was she being _hit on?_ That just put the cherry on top of her crappy day.

The other one, a bookish girl wearing the same school uniform as the blonde, did not seem as strange. "It seems you're having some trouble though."

"Yes," Rei confirmed, wondering what her angle was, "girls keep disappearing."

The blonde continued to stare. "That's terrible..."

"I just wish people would realize that it isn't our fault!" Rei exclaimed at them both, frustrated.

"Of course not! They can't just blame you without proof."

The bookish one cut in. "People are just afraid. I'm sure they don't blame anyone."

Rei lifted up the basket she discarded when Mimi's mother had confronted her and began throwing the seeds it carried onto the ground. The crows came flying over. "No, they're blatantly pointing the finger at me and grandpa, mostly _me_. The police have spoken to us more than once."

"I believe you!" the blonde said fervently. "I know you wouldn't do it."

Rei blinked, surprised. "Thank you…"

She beamed, and Rei wondered if she should really encourage her. The thought of making someone so happy over something so small made her feel odd, though in a surprisingly nice way.

Maybe this was a sign that she just needed to make more friends.

She studied the blonde, noticing her strange power belatedly, so caught up in her own frustration. Despite obviously not being a normal person, Rei didn't think she meant any harm and couldn't bring herself to truly be irritated at her. Perhaps later she would feel like teasing her a bit though; the blonde seemed like she would be easy to tease.

"Sorry, my manners. I'm Hino Rei."

The blonde smiled brightly. "Hi! Rei's a pretty name..."

"Ah, I guess so." Definitely not normal. She didn't even offer her name!

The bookish friend spoke up again. "I'm Mizuno Ami and this is Tsukino Usagi." She gave a small, polite bow.

Rei bowed in return, still eyeing the blonde. Tsukino Usagi, huh? _Rabbit of the moon._ She thought that it fit the girl all too perfectly. There was a dreaminess about her, along with that strange, quiet glow of power. "Is your friend feeling alright, Mizuno-san?"

Ami was flushed. "Honestly, I'm not sure, Hino-san. She was a bit winded by the climb..."

Rei frowned, not irritated now, only worried. "Let's take her inside. I hope it isn't heatstroke."

She helped Ami get the still-dazed Usagi into her bedroom in the administration building, the small black cat following them inside. The cat hardly seemed worried; in fact she seemed amused, but that was probably normal for a cat.

Rei didn't really know – she liked birds and, occasionally, dogs. She didn't get cats.

The Miko served lemonade to her guests and wiped the blissful looking Usagi's brow with a cool cloth. She was concerned despite herself. For most of her life, it had taken much longer to form attachments to anyone, if at all.

What was it about this strange girl that made her care?

"Pretty," Usagi whispered dreamily, her cheeks flushing even though her forehead was starting to cool.

Rei blushed from the compliment again. "She's starting to get some color back. Here, Tsukino-san, drink."

"Okay." The girl took the glass obediently and sipped while her cat twined around her ankle comfortingly, which was the only reason Rei didn't throw it out of her room.

There was going to be hair everywhere, she just knew it.

She continued to dab at Usagi's face and neck while the blonde went on smiling that dreamy smile that made her feel so strange.

"How are you feeling?" she asked eventually.

"I feel amazing."

Rei blinked. "Oh. I guess that means you won't need an ambulance then."

"Ambulance?"

"Because you're acting strange." Then again, she didn't know Usagi. Maybe she was like this all the time. Except Ami's worried expression seemed to disprove that notion.

"Strange?"

"Yes. We thought you might be getting sick."

Usagi smiled blissfully. "I'm just happy."

Rei was naturally confused. "What could make you this happy?"

"You!"

The miko flushed. "Wha-? Me? But... _Why?_"

"I love you."

Before she had time to fully react to that, Rei suddenly had a face-full of blonde as Usagi leaned in to kiss her.

Not on the cheek, either. _On the mouth!_

Squeaking from the assault, Rei fell back onto the floor, surprised, her butt landing hard on the floor.

Seemingly getting her strength back, Usagi slid off the bed and knelt beside her. She didn't try to kiss again but she did continue smiling.

Rei stared up at her, more surprised than freaked out, starting to feel a bit overcome by something herself. The power she sensed from Usagi might have been starting to affect her. "Usagi-san…"

Usagi smiled. "Rei-san."

Sitting up, the miko couldn't help but smile in return, a little bemused.

It wasn't that she was put off by lesbians—Rei had some leaning in that direction herself, regardless of her religious upbringing. She'd never liked or trusted men all that much. But thanks to her attitude she had few friends, and even fewer love interests, so to have the blonde's interest so suddenly made her suspicious and uncomfortable.

The more she was around Usagi, however, the more Rei realized she was starting to bask in the girl's mysterious power. So troubled by Mimi's disappearance, and then even before that with her father dragging her to that party, she couldn't fully appreciate it. Until Usagi's kiss.

There was no duplicity hidden in that radiant smile, only innocence and happiness, and she felt herself beginning to fall.

"You really are strange," Rei teased.

Usagi pouted. "Rei-chan."

"Not in a bad way," the miko assured, squeezing one of Usagi's slender, soft hands. She didn't paint her nails, but she was letting them grow to a sensible length. Usagi's palms were a little sweaty, likely from the heat and whatever it was the blonde was feeling.

Rei suddenly began to doubt that this was an illness. Usagi could actually be reacting to _her_, and that was more than a little flattering.

Usagi giggled. "So mean." She leaned forward to kiss her again.

Rei stopped her gently with a finger on the girl's lips, blushing. "Silly. At least let me take you on a date first."

The pout returned, bottom lip puckering against her finger. "Tired of waiting."

"Waiting?" They had just met.

Usagi frowned, looking as confused by the statement as Rei felt. "I don't know. It just feels like I've been waiting to meet you my whole life."

It should have sounded silly, like a bad pick-up line, but instead Rei was touched because Usagi as so _honest_. "Usagi…" Not sure what to say, she kissed the girl's cheek chastely.

The blonde emitted a happy sigh.

Until then, Rei had forgotten almost entirely about Usagi's polite friend, until she chose to speak up again at that moment. Ami, looking embarrassed, alerted them that they would miss the bus back into Azabu if they didn't leave immediately.

Usagi whined softly in the back of her throat. "Do we have to go?"

Rei wanted to tell her no, irrationally. She wanted her little blonde rabbit to stay right where she was, so that Rei could protect and take care of her. But for the same reason that she had stopped Usagi's second kiss, the miko knew she should make her go. Whatever this was, she knew instinctively that it wasn't right to rush it, but to let it grow at its own pace.

"You mustn't miss your bus. But you can come back and see me anytime you want."

Quickly, she fetched her cellphone and handed it to Usagi. "Here, put your number on my in my phone."

Usagi beamed and they exchanged numbers that way.

The miko followed them down to the bus stop, unwilling to take her eyes off of Usagi, and Usagi was similarly fixated on her. So it was that neither of them noticed anything unusual until Ami's shout of warning.

"Usagi-chan, wait!"

The still dazed Usagi was tugged into the buss roughly by the bus driver, who cackled, "Too late!"

The door slammed shut and Rei did something stupid and instinctive. She grabbed onto the side of the bus and held on as it sped away, down the street and out of the world she had always known. Her shoes kept slipping until she balanced herself on the back bumper, getting a better handhold on the emergency door handle, which she could not yank open.

She looked back, hair getting in her face. She saw Ami and the cat running after them, but neither could make it in time. As she turned back to try to squint inside, all she could see were shadows—she could not see Usagi at all, but sensed she was okay for the moment.

Rei held on and promised the blonde silently that she would rescue her, somehow.

The bus passed through some sort of doorway and it closed behind them, plunging Rei, who continued to cling to the the bus, into near darkness. She didn't know much about these things, but Rei guessed they had somehow gone to another dimension.

The bus drove into a ruined castle that appeared in the darkness, coming to an abrupt stop. Rei fell off, grunting as she hit the ground hard. Her knees hurt from her landing but she forced herself to her feet.

The man that had kidnapped them carried Usagi off the bus in his arms. He was blond also, and mumbled to himself. "This girl is stronger than the others. She will feed our queen well. Nephrite will be jealous..."

"Let go of her!" Rei yelled.

The man blinked at her, surprised, then smirked. "Ah, good. Two strong ones this time."

Rei growled, anger surging. "Let. Go. Of. Her," she growled slowly, as menacingly as she could. She was going to make this psycho pay.

"Ah, no can do, miss. Come along now, don't be difficult." He turned his back on Rei uncaringly and took Usagi further into the castle.

Rei chased after him, watching as the man set her blonde down with the other girls that had disappeared. She was horrified to see them, but also relieved to realize they were all alive – sleeping, like Usagi was.

As the man walked away, Rei knelt beside Usagi and tried to wake her, but the girl was deeply asleep. "Usagi!"

"It's no use," said the vile man. "Now quiet, I'm concentrating." He turned back to frown at the miko. "Why haven't you fallen asleep yet...?"

She glared, not answering. She had no idea what was going on, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

"You have fire in your soul."

"And you're a jerk," she returned coldly.

He shrugged. "I live to serve my queen. There is no other reason for my existence. Once, there was, but this body no longer remembers it." A strange look crossed his face, but it quickly disappeared, returning once more to that evil smirk.

He pulled out a long sword. "You'll feed my beloved queen and I will become her favorite."

Rei moved between him and Usagi. "I won't let you hurt her."

"What can you do? Use your shinto witchcraft on me?"

Familiar mocking filled her ears, years of surviving at a Catholic school and facing other children who teased her for being a Miko, for bullying her because of her own strangeness, welled up inside. "It's _not_ witchcraft!"

"Little witch. Show me what you can do!"

Her fists clenched as he laughed mockingly, her rage building. How dare he make fun of her? _How dare he hurt Usagi?_ "You... you... JERK!"

She stomped her foot, more out of frustration than anything, and flames rose up around them.

The man seemed startled. "What is this...?"

Rei was just as confused as she was surrounded. She felt the flames but they didn't burn; they embraced her. It was bright, but something even brighter appeared just in front of her, almost blinding her at first.

It looked like a stick. A colorful, shiny one, but it was definitely a stick.

For some reason, the stick made her afraid. She knew if she took it, her life would never be the same, and she would have to give up her dream of becoming the head miko of the shrine.

Rei instinctively recoiled.

But another feeling began to bloom in her chest. As scary as it was to give up her dream, her normal life, she also knew if she took the stick, she would have the power to protect Usagi.

The miko bit her lip, not knowing what to do. How could she choose between her dream and the girl of her dreams? What if the feeling was wrong and it was just a stupid stick? Why didn't the flames burn her? Who was the jackass that had kidnapped them? Everything was too confusing!

Then, she heard a voice. "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Rei whirled around in time to see Usagi, holding a similar stick, surrounded by a warm pink glow. Her school uniform fell away, leaving her completely naked as tendrils of magic curled around her slight frame. In a flash, Usagi was wearing a sailor fuku that Rei remembered seeing on TV and in newspapers, one that left little to the imagination.

(Though imagination, in this case, was no longer needed. Memory sufficed.)

Rei stared, flushed and surprised. _Usagi was Sailor Moon!_

Usagi approached the flames, worriedly. "Rei-chan, are you alright?"

Both having only eyes for each other, neither noticed the man sneaking up on Usagi until he'd already knocked the senshi down.

* * *

Mamoru, drawn to a sense of urgency that he was starting to tie to Usagi, arrived in the other dimension just in time to stop Usagi from being stabbed by one of the guys attacking the city. He threw a rose at Jadeite's hand, wounding him cleanly with the stem hardened by his will.

Jadeite. Mamoru didn't know how he knew his name. He just did.

A memory from his past? He could only wonder, before his thoughts were drawn once more to the present.

He winced as Jadeite pried the bloodied rose from his hand, feeling a strange sympathy for the general as well. The wound bled heavily but the man just ignored it.

Jadeite glared at him and attacked with lightning swiftness. "Die!"

Mamoru dodged rather than attack. Despite taking martial arts classes for years, he did not enjoy fighting, and fighting this man in particular seemed _very_ wrong. It was something he absolutely did not want to do. But if he could distract him from the girls, then maybe they could escape…

Then Jadeite's hand brushed his bare wrist for the briefest moment.

The power surged, despite his strong mental barriers. Memories that weren't his—_or were they?—_bled together in his mind.

_Jadeite shivered against him, seeming as fragile as a leaf, and Endymion tightened his arms. The general clung to him, moaning sweetly into their first kiss, and they— _

"_Kunzite was furious," Jadeite murmured, eyes flashing with merriment as they walked through the courtyard. "I don't think a girl has ever told him off before. That Sailor Venus is something else, isn't—?"_

_Those same eyes he so loved were filled with tears and a sorrow beyond words. It was breaking Endymion's heart, but he had no answer to his demand. "Do you expect us to just stand around while you and Heli die? The witch has a plan, and if you weren't so stubborn, you—!"_

_Endymion, holding onto the Princess protectively, watched as Jadeite fell, blood spilling on the moon's surface. He wanted to die too. He had failed and now everything was—_

Mamoru almost buckled, the weight of the visions nearly overwhelming him.

So much pain, so much impossible, terrible pain! He had only felt the likes of such a thing when his mother died. It was a struggle to breathe, let alone stand.

Luckily, Jadeite faltered as well, and he stared at him in shock. "Wha… What was _that_?"

Mamoru didn't answer. How could he? The man before him shouldn't even be alive, Mamoru had seen him die. He wasn't, in point of fact. "Zombie," he murmured.

Jadeite glared. "You're connected to the soul that vacated this body?"

"Something like that." He was horrified by another sudden impulse. "Don't tell me that witch has my body as well!"

He had no idea why he said that. All he knew was that the witch in that flash of memory might have his body. Or Endymion's body. It was a weird feeling, like everything else that was happening.

The general shook his head in answer before the glare hardened. "Do not call my queen a witch!"

"I speak only the truth," he murmured absently.

He tried to sense what the blond man was feeling, but as he could get nothing from him, it became very obvious that his first diagnosis was correct. This Jadeite was not the true Jadeite.

"Stop distracting me," Jadeite hissed. "I'm going to kill you for my queen Beryl!"

"So same old, same old then," Mamoru muttered bitterly, again wondering where the words came from only afterwards.

Why would he think that?

_Jadeite betrayed Endymion. _

Who the hell was Endymion?

Jadeite raised his sword. "Die!"

He dodged on instinct, pulling the sword free of his cane. It was a slender, flame-bladed sword. He had never drawn it before, but knew now that as much as he abhorred violence, he was going to need the blade.

He ignored Jadeite's yells and familiar movements, dodging more. He wasn't angry, just confused. It felt more like they were dancing than fighting.

Finally he realized that the general looked like Motoki. Is that why he felt so odd? Why he felt so attached to the memories of Jadeite's body?

Usagi and Rei were still watching from nearby.

"Go," he told them sternly.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama?" Usagi was confused.

He could heartily sympathize, but there were the girls still unconscious to think about. "Get them out of here."

Sailor Moon obeyed, getting the miko and the other kidnapped girls out. He absently noted them heading toward the bus before he turned his full attention back on Jadeite.

The look in the blond's eyes was clearly deteriorating, telling of his mental state, which was failing. The artificial soul inside couldn't stand the thought of not being able to kill Mamoru, of failing his mistress.

His heart sank as he realized that he was going to have to kill this man.

Jadeite laughed. "You look afraid, boy."

"Not."

"Really? Then what's the look for?" Mamoru didn't answer and Jadeite didn't seem to care. "I can kill you. This body's hesitation means nothing! I'll definitely kill you!"

"You won't," Mamoru said, with sudden, absolute certainty, and stood still.

Jadeite slashed at him, his sword catching the sleeve of his tux, but he did not break the skin. He _could not. _If a person forgot something mentally, their body would contain separate, physical memories. Jadeite's body…

Mamoru sighed sadly as the general's frustration grew. "You won't kill me, but you won't stop either."

With a scream of frustration, Jadeite tried again and again, and each time, the sword only managed to damage his clothing.

"You can't kill me," Mamoru told him again.

"Why?" Jadeite demanded, frustration.

"I don't know." But he could guess. It was the body. Jadeite's body didn't want to hurt him, even though his true soul was gone. The body remembered.

"If I can't obey Queen Beryl," the general whispered, "I must be punished. I must die."

"Even if I kill you?"

He looked at Mamoru, his eyes getting clearer, like in the memory. "I will be killed anyway."

He nodded grimly. "Close your eyes." He could do it if he didn't see Jadeite's eyes.

Jadeite did so obediently. "Do not hesitate. I'm only a youma. This body, this name Jadeite, this sword... was never mine."

Mamoru shook his head. "That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"Somehow... I think I'm sorry to have hurt you."

He didn't hesitate a moment longer. Mamoru plunged his sword through Jadeite's heart, wincing at the feel and sound of it. It was too sickeningly real, against everything Mamoru believed in, and he couldn't believe he had actually done it.

Jadeite choked and, bizarrely, smiled, blood dribbling out of his mouth. He fell to the ground, falling free of Mamoru's sword. He looked strangely peaceful, laying in the pool of his own blood.

Mamoru knew he would have nightmares.

As he watched—he couldn't look away—the body began to disintegrate. Jadeite's body grew older in seconds, then turned to bones, then to dust, until all that was left were the very old sword and a small green stone.

A jade.

Reluctantly, Mamoru picked both up, unable to leave them—damn psychometry—and left the dimension.

* * *

The bus screeched to a hard stop as soon as they exited the other dimension, back on the street where Rei lived. She sighed in relief and looked over her shoulder to see that the other girls were beginning to rouse, the power over them fading.

Usagi rushed out of the bus to be reunited with Ami—who was also scantily clad in a fuku. The two friends hugged, smiling and talking excitedly. Rei made sure the bus was parked before joining them.

"We tried to join you," Ami was saying, "but it was too strong. Tuxedo Kamen-san came through, though, we saw him. Didn't he come back with you?"

Usagi shook her head, still worried. "No. I think he… I think he had to take care of Jadeite." She forced a smile, but it was sad. "I think he'll be able to get back on his own."

"That stands to reason, since he didn't need any help coming to our rescue," Rei commented, a little disgruntled. She could have saved Usagi herself. And wasn't Tuxedo Mask just some jewelry thief? Suspected, of course. There was no proof.

Ami's eyes widened. "Hino-san, you have a transformation pen!"

Rei glanced down. She had grabbed hold of the stick instinctively when she and Usagi ran. The weight felt right in her hand, and had since been able to shake her fears over claiming it. She was sure that she could still fulfill her dream while protecting Usagi, it would just be harder. If she believed it, she could do it. "Is that what it is? Geez, it feels like it's made out of plastic."

"That's because she's Sailor Mars!" said a new voice, and Rei glanced down to see that it was Usagi's cat, and it was talking. "I thought so earlier at the shrine, but I wasn't sure. That's three Senshi already!"

"Huh." Rei decided, after everything else that had gone on today, a talking cat really wasn't all that peculiar.

Luna began explaining about their mission as they waited for the police—to hand over the missing girls to the authorities—which was apparently to find some sort of silver crystal, a princess, and two more senshi. All while fighting an enemy called the Dark Kingdom.

Rei only listened with half an ear, most of her attention on Sailor Moon. It was all fine and good for Luna to say that was her mission, but Rei knew differently. She had her own mission, and it stood right beside her, smiling happily.

She would protect Usagi.

TBC.


End file.
